1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a mobile display using the same and, more particularly, to a display device and a mobile display using the same that can regulate a ratio of luminance in a lower direction to luminance in an upper direction.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, a mobile display such as a dual folder mobile phone utilizes a flat panel display in which an exterior window and an interior window are mounted independently. In this case, however, each flat panel display is driven separately. Having two displays increases the product's thickness, power consumption and production costs.
In order to solve the problems stated above, a transparent organic light emitting device (OLED) can be utilized for the mobile display.
A cathode electrode of the transparent OLED may be made of a semi-transparent metal layer and a transparent conductive layer on the semi-transparent metal layer. However, a portion of light emitting from an OLED's organic emitting layer may be reflected by the semi-transparent metal layer and directed toward a rear direction, so that luminance in a rear direction is not coincident with luminance in a front direction. As a result, it is difficult to regulate a ratio of the luminance in the rear direction to the luminance in the front direction.